Russetfur
Russetfur is a dark ginger she-catRevealed in the allegiances of A Dangerous Path with green eyes. History In the Original Series ''Forest of Secrets'' :Russetfur is one of the rogues to attack ThunderClan. ''A Dangerous Path'' :Russetfur joins ShadowClan when Tigerstar becomes leader. She was formerly a rogue with Brokenstar. She also gets an apprentice, Cedarpaw. ''The Darkest Hour'' :After Tigerstar dies and Blackfoot becomes leader of ShadowClan as Blackstar, she is named his deputy, although her naming is not formally shown. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series [[Into the Woods |''Into the Woods ]] :When Sasha first joins ShadowClan, she is invited to go on patrol with Russetfur, Blackfoot, Jaggedtooth, and Rowanpaw. Russetfur seems to notice how nervous Sasha is, so she comforts her by telling her that she, Jaggedtooth, and Blackfoot all used to be rogues. She also tells Sasha that ShadowClan was almost destroyed, but that Tigerstar put them back together. :When Sasha catches a squirrel, Russetfur compliments her on her catch. ''Return to the Clans '' :Russetfur is on the patrol that finds Sasha, who accidently crossed the ShadowClan border. The new warriors don't know who she is, and are debating on what to do with her. But Russetfur recognizes her, and helps her by convincing the other warriors they should let her go. But one of the warriors smells milk on her, and knows she must have kits nearby. Sasha whispers to Russetfur that if they find her kits, they'll steal them. Russetfur immediately guesses that they are Tigerstar's kits. Sasha admits she did have kits, but lied saying that they died from the cold. Russetfur is horrified, and tells her that she should leave. :Later, Russetfur finds Sasha's den, and sees her kits, Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole, and asks if they are Tigerstar's. Sasha answered with a shaky "yes". Russetfur commented that the toms looked a lot like Tigerstar, and Sasha began begging her not to tell Tigerstar about them. Surprised, Russetfur tells Sasha that Scourge, the BloodClan leader, killed Tigerstar. She brings Sasha a mouse, and tells her that she should leave. She thinks if any other ShadowClan cat found out that the kits were Tigerstar's, they would want them for warriors. Before leaving, she turns to Sasha and says that she has a lovely family, and she hopes that they would grow up to be strong and healthy. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest'' : In the New Prophecy Midnight : Moonrise :She finds Firestar and his patrol when they go to talk to Blackstar, and she attacks them, but then she lets them see Blackstar in the end. Dawn :She and all of ShadowClan shelter at the ThunderClan camp when the ShadowClan camp is destroyed. She is also seen speaking to Dustpelt at the end of the Great Journey. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw express suprise at Dustpelt being able to speak so friendly to a cat from another clan, but then state that he'll be back to normal when the clans separate again. Starlight :She and all the other ShadowClan cats journey to the lake with the rest of the Clans. She assists Blackstar in organizing their cats when they arrive at the lake. Twilight :Russetfur leads the patrol of ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats that trap the two kittypets. She comments on how Brambleclaw is pretty smart for a ThunderClan cat when she hears his plan. Russetfur then directs the cats into two groups and they attack the kittypets. She tells them to leave the Clans alone or they'll be killed for sure. :Later at a Gathering, Russetfur and Tawnypelt talk with Squirrelflight and Ashfur for a while before the Gathering starts. Sunset :She is the leader of the ShadowClan patrol that makes no move to help Berrykit when his tail is stuck in the fox trap, saying that because he has kittypet blood he isn't a real Clan kit and they are not bound to help him. She and several other ShadowClan cats try to steal territory from ThunderClan, but a patrol led by Brambleclaw stops them. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Russetfur leads what seems like all of ShadowClan's warriors and apprentices to take some of ThunderClan's territory, and when Lionpaw goes to fetch help from Firestar, she sends two cats after him, who are stopped by Graystripe and Squirrelflight. She is seen a couple times in the battle as well. Dark River :She continues to be Blackstar's deputy. Outcast :She is on the patrol that finds Birchfall and Berrynose in ShadowClan territory. Later, when Brambleclaw and Lionpaw come to ShadowClan camp to fetch Tawnypelt to help the tribe, she says Tawnypelt can't go because she has kits. Russetfur, along with Blackstar, is surprised when Tawnypelt says she'll go. Russetfur calls Tawnypelt disloyal, but Rowanclaw defends Tawnypelt, his mate. Eclipse :When Hollypaw asks for help when WindClan attacks, Russetfur organizes the ShadowClan cats who will be fighting with ThunderClan. Later she leads Sol, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw back to the ShadowClan camp. ''Long Shadows :Russetfur continues being Blackstar's deputy when ShadowClan no longer believes in their Warrior Ancestors. She easily makes the tranistion back to believing in StarClan at Blackstar's command. Sunrise :When a ShadowClan patrol spots Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather past the border, she leads a patrol to their camp to warn Firestar that they must not see them on ShadowClan territory ever again. She also says, "I hope you get your Clan under control again." as they leave. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Russetfur appears when the deputies escort the patrol to the edge of ShadowClan territory. She answers Brambleclaw's questions with grunts, and isn't too friendly with the other deputies either. Dovepaw remarks she looks old, but Lionblaze tells her that she can still hear. Fading Echoes :She joins Littlecloud and Blackstar to talk with Firestar, Brambleclaw and Jayfeather. Jayfeather notices stiffness in her movement and the scent of strengthening herbs on her. He notes that she would probably not live through leafbare. When Firestar tells the ShadowClan cats his request for them to give back the stretch of territory, Russetfur challenges the claim that ShadowClan have pushed the borders too frequently. She then goes on to say that the land belongs to ShadowClan now. :She is first to appear the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, along with Blackstar and Rowanclaw. Russetfur is seen fighting with Firestar, and biting at his neck. Lionblaze rushes over to help his leader, and pulls Russetfur off him, pushing her to the ground, which kills her despite this not being Lionblaze's intention. Blackstar tries to wake her but to no avail; he leaves with his warriors telling ThunderClan that the land was not worth her death. Plays and Stories The Clans Decide :She challenges Firestar when he comes to the ShadowClan border to help two injured cats from a RiverClan patrol that was stealing prey from ShadowClan, Pouncetail and Otterheart. She, along with Smokefoot and Rowanclaw say that the two cats are ShadowClan prisoners, although they are injured, but Firestar points out the they stepped onto ThunderClan territory, so he takes them back to his camp to treat them. Russetfur is annoyed by this but she leaves. Brightspirit's Mercy'' :Russetfur appears at the Gathering. When Blackstar openly reveals that ShadowClan is starving in the harsh leaf-bare, she tells him that he shouldn't be saying such things in front of the other Clans, to which he replies that it's obvious that their Clan is going hungry Character Pixels File:Russetfur_Rogue.png| Rogue File:Russetfur(d).png| Deputy References and Citations Category: ShadowClan Cat Category: Warriors Category: Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category: A Dangerous Path characters Category: The Darkest Hour characters Category: Firestar's Quest characters Category: Midnight characters Category: Moonrise characters Category: Dawn characters Category: Starlight characters Category: Twilight characters Category: Sunset characters Category: The Sight characters Category: Dark River characters Category: Outcast characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Deceased Characters